Hazedya'kuro
Hazedya'kuro is an Arkn hold city located at the shores of the Shallus. It is the second-largest hold in the Empyrium, and is considered the hub of Arkn artistry, known for its artistic innovations. It was the birthplace of many famous Arkn artists, including La’vox Beteriand and Ryael’ayre Sorin Callokure. History Founding Hazedya’kuro began with the construction of a single building: a huge building, built to be a natural well-spring of ethric energy. It was on this spot that a certain Arkn mage, known as Kynes, decided to found an organization that would come to be known as the Ethric Guild. Kynes commissioned a group of Arkn builders to make “a city beyond compare, a true jewel of the coast”: a settlement that would house not just his Ethric Guild, but the magi working inside it. Thus, Hazedya’kuro began its construction. The settlement was initially small; it was seen as a dull, theocratic settlement, and not many Arkn saw much worth in living there. This changed when artisans started immigrating from Avantas’tol,Callum, and Touve; these young, freethinking artists were drawn by the beauty of the location, and the desire to make a name for themselves. Within the span of twelve years, an artists' colony had taken root in the center of the city; Hazedya’kuro had become the center of Arkn artistry. Its reputation for being a wellspring of art and culture only increased over the years, as the city produced famous artists (such as Beteriand and Ryael’ayre). Soon, the city had become a teeming metropolis. The Shallus Accords Kynes and some other members of the Ethric Guild’s first council did not look too favorably on Hazedya'kuo being seen as a “party town”; they felt that it reduced and demeaned the importance and sacredness of their work. Worse, the work ethics of the Guild were starting to lapse, as younger members had begun cutting work and sneaking out and enjoy the nightlife. Not only was this negatively effecting the Guild itself, but there were rumors of Guild members using their status and skills to commit theft and extortion (among other crimes). The senior Council members began cracking down on this behavior; strict rules were laid down about which parts of the city were considered "Guild territory" versus what was considered "artist territory". Unfortunately, the territorial lines cut right through the heart of the This escalated into what was essentially a cold war between the artists and mages of the city. Tensions ran high, as the two sides had had different visions of what Hazedya’kuro should "be". The situation became so tense that there were whispers of an outright civil war looming. Finally, the Eldrici stepped in, and personally visited the city in order to defuse the situation. He managed to stop the cold war from going any further, via a series of provisions he called the Shallus Accords. The Ethric Guild’s influence on the city was diminished considerably in exchange for certain areas being under their complete jurisdiction; the Eldrici took a firmer grip on the city itself, delegating power in the city to a certain famous family of bards (the Cadenzas), who would report back to him when necessary. The City of Artists Presently, in the Third Age, it seems as if the artists have won out in Hazedya’kuro. The city is known as the hub of Arkn artistry, as well as having the best nightlife in the Empyrium; very few seem to remember that the Ethric Guild once ruled the city with iron fists. However, there are always whispers of the Mage's Cold War starting back up again one day...and the tensions between both parties still simmer below the surface. Geography Layout There are five major areas in the city: * The Street of Fine Cloths/Dropdown: Located in the northwestern sector of the city, the Street of Fine Cloths is the "high street" of Hazedya’kuro. Running through the wealthiest part of town, it is home to high-end stores for purchasing innovative designer clothing and accessories. Adjacent to it is Dropdown, which diverges just slightly from the Street of Fine Cloths; this two-block area is home to most of the city's clubs and party venues. * Culinary District & Galleries: The northeastern sector of the city. This is where most of the commerce takes place, within interlocked streets. It is laid out in a very confusing manner, with several secret side streets and alleyways filled with all manner of hidden stores. Many fine restaurants lie in this area, and many middle class artists have their galleries and studios here. * Fishing District: The easternmost part of the city is the docks along the Shallus waterfront, where the city's fishing takes place. * Housing: The southeastern portion of the city contains housing of all kinds, designed for both great beauty and convenience. Some residences are simple, while others are close to being mansions. Also located in this section is a temple of Fab'rasi, which boasts resplendent architecture. * The Mage's District: '''The southwestern part of the city. There are a good-sized network of streets, houses, and shops surrounding Celephais, the guild hall of the Ethric Guild. Merchants sell all sorts of magical items, ethric tools, Strixa instruments, and much more. It is this district, and this district alone, that is overseen entirely by the Guild. Important Locations * '''Callokure Hall: A concert hall where Ryael’ayre Callokure is said to have danced. Many well-known Arkn performers and Strixas have performed in this very hall. * Scroll House: The biggest bookstore in all of the Empyrium. Sells rare books, tomes, and scrolls. Run by a woman named Mal’avri Galiros, the finest Arkn historian in the whole of the Empyrium. * The Ebony House: Where the Cadenza family resides. The most beautiful building in the city, by far. Also notorious for having wild Festival celebrations. * '''Celephais: '''The guild hall of the Ethric Guild. Made to amplify and act as a wellspring for Ethric energy. Its soaring spires stretch up miles into the sky. The building itself is massive, consisting of several levels of rooms used for Ethric casting, experimentation, and a lot more. It is often seen as the centerpiece of Hazedya'kuro, and for good reason. Culture Hazedya'kuro is a beautiful city, filled with dance and song. It is known for its artistry and innovation, and has the best nightlife out of any city in the Empyrium, with an aesthetic comparable to Ersian Tokyo at nighttime. Wherever one goes, there is always music playing and always a party going on. Government The city is run by Cal’andori Cadenza. He is a direct descendant of one of the Eld’strixa’s bardic students, Isthali Cadenza. He’s said to have the ear of the Shallus Thani, and wields considerable influence in Arkn diplomatic affairs. The town is extremely well-run and efficient. Aside from the many drunken misdemeanors of Dropdown (and the shoplifting that occasionally occurs on The Street of Fine Cloths), there is very little crime, as the soldiers throughout the city prevent any major incidents from occurring. Category:Locations Category:Settlements Category:Hold Cities Category:Universe X Category:Locations (Universe X) Category:Settlements (Universe X)